


Baroness Darcia Elizabeth Lawson II

by CherryFreckles23



Series: What If ...? [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Dark hints to a past, F/M, Frigga ships Darcy/Loki, Humor, Loki being a little shit, Nobility, Romance, Warning will be given at the start of chapters containing dark content, duel identity, emotional bonding moments, mentions of abuse, snob talk, what if prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFreckles23/pseuds/CherryFreckles23
Summary: What if Darcy came from a long line of lesser nobility and was raised to respect that part of her ancestry?Invited to come along as moral support for Jane, Darcy goes to Asgard to meet Odin and Frigga.The cat comes out of the bag when Frigga outs her right from the start.Loki is under palace arrest for his crimes. His magic has been locked down, but he still finds plenty of distraction in this surprising young woman who can politely trade barbs with him as one person of noble birth to another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This 'What If...' Prompt is credited to LokiTheAssassin13. I loved the general idea of Darcy knowing her etiquette and decided to play with the idea.
> 
> Now I literally know next to nothing about how nobility works, lesser or otherwise. So a lot of this will be made up as I go.  
> This will also (likely) be another 3 chapter short story. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that I do not have anyone BETA-ing for me, so there will be plenty of grammatical errors to be found.

Chapter One – The Introduction

 _’Okay Darcy just play it cool. Don’t flip into Fancy Mode. Use some of the manners, just some of them. You can do this, you can totally do this.’_ Darcy didn’t believe a single word she was chanting to herself.

Thor’s father had finally pulled the stick that was shoved up his ass and had granted permission for Jane to come visit Asgard. Thor and Jane would sit down with his parents and officially discuss how the future would be. Jane’s past visit in Asgard during the evil elf pandemic had left the astrophysicist with a bad taste in her mouth towards Odin. Nervous about being unable to change the king’s mind Jane had all but begged Darcy into coming along.

Thor saw no problem with inviting Darcy as he considered her a shield-sister. Lady Sif and the Warrior Three were looking forward to spending time with her as their past visit to Midgard had left them with a pleased impression.

Even Odin and Frigga had no issue with the extra visitor coming along. If anyone was upset about Darcy going along to Asgard, it was Darcy. She had no issue going as a third-wheel-comforter for Jane, they were practically sisters. She had no issue with the thought of hanging out with Lady Sif and the Brochachos Three, they were all badass warriors/secret sweet hearts. Hell she didn’t even have an issue with meeting Thor’s parents! Her problem was the entire setting of the affair. The noble setting to it all.

Darcy had pretty much shared everything with Jane. Every conquest since flipping the ‘On’ switch on her sex life. Every itty bitty scary thing that made her want to crawl into a hole to hide. Jane even knew how many toys Darcy kept stashed in her room. But there was one thing she hadn’t told Jane. She’d shared some of the edge details on it, but not the whole picture. She wasn’t embarrassed by it or thought Jane would fire her or anything like that. She just liked having Jane treat her as she always had. Like an annoying kid sister that didn’t know when to behave.

A little twist in her stomach made Darcy wish she’d told Jane sooner.

_~~~~~ ~~~~_

The trip via Bi-Frost left Darcy slightly off kilter. Her arms outstretched to keep balanced she had to laugh, “I’d love to try that while I was high, it would be totally trippy.”

Jane gave Darcy a quick swat on the back of the head, “I thought you quit pot.”

“I did! I’m clean I swear. I meant hypothetically if I was still using pot.” Grinning Darcy twirled on her foot to take in the big golden sphere they stood in. Her eyes lands on the towering man in matching golden armor Darcy ducked her head a bit sheepishly, “Oh um….Heimdal right? I was seriously just joking about what I just said.”

The large African-American (or was it African-Asgardian?) man inclined his head, “No need to worry Lady Darcy, I won’t revoke further trips through the BiFrost if that is what you fear.” There was a certain extra level of respect added to the way he said ‘lady’ that immediately made Darcy wary. Glancing over to where Jane and Thor were making their way to the exit she let out a tiny sigh of relief. Looking back to Heimdal she found he had the barest hint of a smile on his mouth.  
“Come on Darcy!” Jane’s anxious call managed to make her feet move.

Deciding to just ignore what happened Darcy caught up to Thor and Jane just as they approached a set of rather tall horses. Thor stroked the muzzle of a light beige mare with white stockings, a guard stood next to the chestnut gelding. Smiling Thor gestured to the chestnut and the guard, “I’ll be riding with Jane, and wanted to be sure you were taken care of as well Darcy. He’ll ensure you won’t fall from the saddle.”

Smiling in return for this display of consideration Darcy waved him off, “Awww thanks big guy.” Going to the chestnut she held her hand out palm up, once he’d given her a tentative sniff and butted against her hand with playful affection she knew she’d do well with him.

Going to the side she found the guard waiting to assist her up into the saddle. Raising a hand to ensure he didn’t move Darcy explained, “I can get into the saddle myself thanks.” Not bothering to take a second to consider her audience Darcy raised her foot up into the stir up, grabbed the top of the saddle and hoisted herself up with a turn that had her sitting sideways. Only after she’d settled herself did she realize what she’d done. Looking down to an impressed Thor and incredulous Jane Darcy shrugged, “Ta dah?”

“I’d no idea you were trained for horse riding. Your movements speak of years of practice.” As Thor spoke he helped Jane up into the saddle and moved up behind her.

The guard she’d declined assistance from got into the saddle behind Darcy. If she didn’t know any better she could swear he looked a bit put off from being shown up. Attempting to keep things casual she covered with, “I had lessons when I was a teenager. I’ve just got great muscle memory I guess.” From the way Jane glared suspiciously over Thor’s arm Darcy knew the bluff didn’t work for her. Thor accepted it easily and set the horses off at a gallop towards the palace.

As they rode Darcy couldn’t help but snicker to herself _, _‘I’m living every little girl’s dream of riding a pony over a rainbow. 5 year old me would be totally jelly.’__

 _T_ he Asgardian horses put Earth horses to shame with how fast they traveled. It seemed to take less than a minute before they halted the horses at the base of stairs leading up into the giant gold palace. To make her sulky guard companion feel better Darcy let him help her off the horse. When Jane was put down next to her Darcy pointed up to the looming building, “How much you want to bet the myth of El Dorado was based off this place?”

Jane seemed about to protest, but then her Science! Brain caught up from where she’d left it back at the Bifrost, “That….actually sounds entirely plausible when you think about it. Given that Thor and his people are believed to be Gods from the impression they left on the Vikings, it would be just as easy for the story of a golden kingdom to be worshiped much the same way through stories and depictions.”

Putting a hand on Jane and Darcy’s shoulders Thor gently pushed the women up the stairs, “Come, my parents eagerly await your arrival.”

“Yea I bet Odin can’t wait to meet his son’s favorite goat again.” Jane growled this so quietly under her breathe that only Darcy caught it. Darcy gave Jane a nudge in the ribs with her elbow, when Jane looked over Darcy muttered, “Baaaaaah baaaah I love Thor, baaaaaaah.” Jane just about shoved Darcy into the upcoming pillar but didn’t because she was laughing so hard. Thor didn’t have any idea what he was missing out on, he just kept leading them along feeling reassured with Jane’s laughter echoing through the grand halls.

As they walked Darcy made note of the repairs still being made to the building interior. It’d been half a year since the Convergence and Thor’s great escape with Loki, which resulted in more damage than the ship’s crash landing had caused.

All too soon Darcy was brought back to the present when she found herself standing in the throne room. King Odin and Queen Frigga were observing her and Jane with vastly different expressions. Odin looked as a blank as a statue, showing little to no emotion as possible. Frigga had waves of curiosity and warmth coming off of her.

Thor stepped forward and gave a quick bow. Righting himself he gestured to Jane, his eyes and voice conveying nothing but affection, “Father, Mother, may I present to you once more my Lady Jane Foster. A brilliant scholar among her peers who seeks to make a Bifrost for Midgard.”

Darcy felt pride thrum through her as she watched Jane, dressed in a simple but flattering pink sundress and matching shawl, give an appropriate if not shaky curtsy. When Jane had told Darcy that she was going to be properly introduced to Thor’s parents she’d gotten so wrung up about appearance that Darcy had to step in to intervene. Thankfully Jane didn’t ask any questions when Darcy coached her through the process of how to curtsy or how to respond when they spoke to her for the first time after Thor introduced her.

Odin’s mouth twitched, Darcy hoped it was an involuntary reflex of surprise _. _‘Can a goat curtsy you asshole?’_ S_ he thought this with a slight smugness as Odin addressed Jane, “I welcome you back into my home Lady Jane.”

“I was honored and humbled to be able to return your Majesties.” Jane’s voice was solid in her response.

“May I also present Lady Darcy Lewis. She assists Lady Jane in her work. A true warrior of heart and spirit.” It wasn’t the best introduction, but it certainly flattered her. Stepping up and just a pace behind Jane Darcy dropped into a deep curtsy. As she’d done with the horse she didn’t keep herself in check, her muscles responded from memory and made it a graceful movement that held steady at the end. She’d worn a dark green long sleeved dress with a flowing skirt, she wanted to compliment Jane’s cuteness, not outshine her.

“I do believe you’ve provided the wrong title my son. Come now child, speak truth in our court.” With her head bowed in the curtsy Darcy couldn’t see who spoke, but the soft and commanding voice could only have come from the Queen.

Cursing as loudly as possible in her mind Darcy straightened from her curtsy, “As you wish your Majesty. My name is Darcia Elizabeth Lawson II, unclaimed Baroness of Midland. It is an honour and great priviledge to be welcomed into your home.”

Jane’s jaw nearly touched the floor. Her loud mouthed, bratty and over exuberant assistant seemed to have magically transformed into a well spoken young woman. Her back was ram rod straight, her head held at an angle that spoke of knowing her place among those of a higher station. Even the tone and inflection of Darcy’s words sounded alien to her. They almost fell into the same Shakespearean realm that Thor’s speech followed.

Odin seemed to sit straighter in his seat, his lone eye focused on the young woman, “I welcome you Baroness Darcia to my home.” His voice carried the added tone of one leader addressing another in closer comparison to his station. Darcy grated her teeth but said nothing.

Frigga watched from the corner of her eye as a shadow that hovered next to the pillars observed the introductions. His green eyes had focused on the young woman as she proclaimed her title. _‘My silly boy. What mischief are you brewing now?’_

Giving her attention back to the two young women before her Frigga informed them, “Rooms have been prepared for you. I invite you both to join my family for our evening meal. Until that time please feel free to relax. Anything you may require will be provided, merely ask the hand maidens assigned to your rooms.”

The unspoken dismissal was welcome. Still in her Baroness mind set Darcy curtsied once more and walked alongside Jane and Thor to the doorway.

The minute the doors to the throne room closed behind them Jane spun on Darcy, “What the freaking hell Darce?!”

Both eyebrows raised Darcy held her hands up, “Whoa there! Deep breathes Janey. Give me a second and I’ll explain. I’m still trying to come out of ‘Nobility Mode.’ “

“Lady, pardon, Baroness Darcia, why did you not introduce yourself as such when we first met. My manner of treatment-” Thor was just as thrown as Jane had been at the moment of reveal.

Holding up a finger Darcy met his gaze with a stern one, “Please just call me Darcy. And I never meant to keep lying about it! It just didn’t come up in any conversations!”

“There have been plenty of times you could have told me at least Darce. I mean, why wasn’t any of this on your background check? How did S.H.I.E.L.D. not know?” They kept walking as they talked, their voices kept low so they didn’t stir up the busy bodies into a gossiping frenzy.

“There is never a good time to suddenly say, ‘Oh hey by the way, I’m kind of lesser nobility.’ Besides there wasn’t any point in telling you. It doesn’t change anything right? We’re still good aren’t we?” Thor lead them through a door that entered into a small yet elegant bedroom.

The conversation had shifted entirely away from him and had become a matter between the two women. Knowing when to retreat he quietly left the room and closed the doors.

Jane’s hands clenched and unclenched, her lips pressed together for a moment before she could find the words she wanted, “I-I just feel like you were lying to me this whole time. I thought I knew who you were inside and out. But I really only knew half of who you were.”

Refusing to cave into an emotional sobbing mess Darcy crossed her arms into an X, “You do know me Jane. You know me better than anyone else. This whole Baroness bullshit is not me! I never wanted it. You remember that horrible Aunt I told you about?”

“Your Aunt Beast.”

“Yea that one. After my parents died in that car accident she was the only relative that would take me in. You know why? Because she wanted to groom me. From when I was 12 until I turned 18 I was forced to dress up in no nonsense clothes. I had to go to etiquette lessons for hours before and after regular classes. She’s a monster that is obsessed with our family ancestry. Never mind that no one uses lesser nobility titles anymore. She doesn’t give a damn that the only rights and property that belong to the family are what her mini palace is built on. For six years I had to be her little Baroness Barbie. As soon as I hit 18 I ran away. I’ve never looked back. Who you know inside and out is Darcy Maria Lewis. The only crazy person willing to keep being your assistant after facing down a giant Destroyer Robot, and a fucking army of Elves. The person, the persona that you just met in front of Odin and Frigga is the empty shell that I was forced into by my Aunt.”

Darcy was panting, her cheeks were damp from tears, and all she wanted to do was curl into a hug from the first person willing to offer.

Jane listened and by the end she had tears in her own eyes. The second Darcy stopped talking Jane grabbed her in a hug. Even though they were the same height with Jane only being a few years older, Jane never doubted that Darcy was connected to her as a sister. The second Jane had put her arms around Darcy, the younger girl had started to cry. She clung to Jane for all she was worth. Jane waited until Darcy’s sobs had quieted before saying, “You’re right Darcy. I do know you. And I love the fact that you’re just crazy enough to keep working for me after everything you’ve gone through already.”

“Dark Elves, and killer robot are still a million times better than my batshit crazy Aunt. Lesser of two evils by a long shot.”

With that the tension of their discussion faded with their half sobbed chuckles. Pulling apart Jane awkwardly gave Darcy a pat on the head, “Um...I know you hate that part of you, but could Baroness Barbie please help me survive the rest of my time in front of Odin?"

Huffing with an eye roll Darcy groaned, “Fiiiine, only because you and Thor make a disgustingly cute couple and I’d hate to give the old fucker any fuel against you. Speaking of your Prince Almighty, I’m sure he’s waiting for you at your own private suite. Go make the poor man feel more secure and come back before we have to go to dinner. I’ll teach you which fork is what.”

Jane gave Darcy another hug then left. Much to her relief there was a servant waiting for her in the hall.

Darcy watched Jane follow after the other woman then let out a long sigh. Going over to the standing mirror set up near the wardrobe Darcy eyed her reflection, “You can do this Darcy. You can play Baroness Barbie for a little bit. No harm to it. Do it for Jane.” Despite her voice being firm, Darcy didn’t believe it at all.

Neither did the green eyed shadow that listened on the other side of her doorway.


	2. The Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To keep a good thing going for Jane Darcy continues to employ her Baroness persona. She's put through her paces as Loki attempts to subdue her in a not so polite fashion.
> 
> Frigga begins to play match maker, much to the displeasure of the two being matched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooooow, you all jumped onto this idea like a moth drawn to a flame. I'm entirely flattered with your enthusiasm, I hope I don't disappoint.
> 
> I apologize (again) for my lack luster descriptions of clothing and such, I'm just really crappy it/get so caught up in writing actions and dialogues that I lose track of what would need something described. I also apologize for my suuuuper vague chapter description.
> 
> And after some plot planning I've settled this story to around 5 chapters.....oh boy....*cracks knuckles* she gonna be a bumpy one boys and girls.
> 
> P.S.  
> JUST A REMINDER THAT I DON'T KNOW SQUAT ABOUT NOBILITY STUFF, PRETTY MUCH ALL OF THIS IS MADE UP AS I GO ALONG. HAVE FUUUUUUN!

Chapter Two - The Evening

“Okay now one last time. What fork do you use for salads, what spoon do you use for soup, and which is your butter knife?” Although the door was closed both men could hear Darcy’s voice through the wood.

Raising an eyebrow at each other they paused before knocking. Thor took the moment to once more adjust the lay of his cape down his back. The man next to him rolled his eyes, “I sincerely doubt Lady Jane will be displeased if it is marginally out of place.”

Thor gave a grunt of annoyance and pulled his hand away from the cape.

“Five points to Ravenclaw.” Neither man understood the reference that was made, though the loud “yes!” from Jane meant it was a good thing.

Not wanting to linger any longer Thor knocked on the door. Silence fell from the other side save for the sound of material shifting, something fell to the floor with a clatter, and some hushed speak they couldn’t interpret.

The door was finally opened by the handmaiden assigned to Darcy’s suite. The young servant’s eyes twinkled with suppressed laughter as she calmly bowed and stepped aside. Jane stepped forward and Thor’s smile stretched to cover his entire face.

She was dressed in a bronze dress nearly identical to the blue one given to her the first time she was in Asgard. The biggest difference being the lack of armor components. Her hair, which had grown further past her shoulders, was braided at her temples and pulled back into a semi curled pony tail.

Stopping just shy of Thor Jane turned to his companion, “Loki, I heard about  your restriction to the palace. I’m surprised we didn’t see you earlier.”

Before bringing them to Asgard Thor had warned Jane and Darcy about Loki. After nearly dying to save Jane and to aid in the destruction of Malikith, Loki had been granted a proper sit down with Odin and Frigga. (Darcy had called it a ‘family therapy session.’) During this sit down Loki revealed some of what had happened to him after his fall from the rainbow bridge. He was entirely at fault for New Mexico, but New York had been someone else’s plan. The scepter he’d used to control the minds of humans during the attack had been used on him. Having only some of his actions to claim for himself, Odin granted Loki a reprieve from the dungeons. The rest of his sentence would be served within the palace walls with his magic mostly restricted.

Jane wasn’t sure how she felt about Loki. She’d appreciated his actions during the Convergence, and had felt some sympathy for what he must have endured while under the scepter’s control. But from what Thor had told her during their private time together, Loki still resented Thor. He wouldn’t acknowledge Thor as a brother, or Odin as his father. If stuck in the same room together Loki would only speak to Thor if he absolutely had to. The only person he seemed easier around was Frigga.

Loki’s expression was one of polite indifference, “I wasn’t needed for such a paltry affair. Although I hear it was quite...enlightening for you two.”

“If we weren’t worth your time earlier, why are you here now?” Jane dropped her own tone of polite conversation and treated him to a scowl.

Rather than let Loki answer and escalate Jane’s irritation Thor spoke up, “Mother asked that he escort Lady Darcy to dinner.”

Loki wasn’t sure what to make of the slight moment of smug amusement that flickered across Jane’s expression. Her voice calmer Jane said, “I see. That makes sense I suppose. I’m sure Darcy won’t mind.”

“That will depend entirely on his behaviour.”

All three heads turned as Darcy came out of the small dressing room built into her suite. Jane tried her best not to gawp again at the sudden transformation. A couple minutes ago Darcy had been teaching her how to identify the proper supper utensils while sitting in her bra and panties. Through some magic that Jane was sure Darcy would never share; her friend had once more become the Baroness Darcia.

Wearing an amethyst dress with a sash tied around her waist to emphasize her figure, a matching shawl draped around her shoulders, and calf high gladiator sandals Darcy seemed to belong to Asgard. To match Jane her hair was also braided at the temples and pulled back. Unlike Jane’s hair the rest hung down in a waterfall of curling tresses.

Her posture was perfect with her head held high. Coming up next to Jane Darcy raised expectant eyebrows, “Your Highness, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

From the corner of her eye Darcy saw Jane bite on her lower lip to suppress a giggle.

Taking hold of Thor’s arm Jane gently pushed him on down the hall, in a hushed tone she whispered to Thor, “She’s got this.”

Knowing what was expected of him Loki gave a small bow, “And who do I exactly have the pleasure of meeting?”

Her mouth pursing the slightest bit Darcy gave a curtsy just low enough to be acceptable for Loki’s station, “ Darcia Elizabeth, though I would much prefer to be called Darcy. And how shall I be addressing you?”

“Your Highness sounds just fine thank you.” There was a tone of smugness to his voice as he decided this. Holding out his arm in invitation he asked, “Shall we?”

Giving a slight nod Darcy placed her hand on top of Loki’s offered arm. Heading down the hall Loki allowed a moment to pass in silence before inquiring, “One does wonder, Lady Darcia, how it is that someone can be an ‘unclaimed’ person of nobility?”

Darcy gave the tiniest flinch at the use of her full name, “Darcy if you’d please. Laws have changed since the time when one would be born into a noble family and be declared the new proprietor of the family’s title with the passing of the previous generation. Today should someone decide they do not want the privilege then they are deemed ‘unclaimed.’ When the older generation, in this case my Aunt Priscilla, passes on the title and its connected properties are returned back to the government with the exception of family wealth and heirlooms given through the will. At such time I will then be granted an ordinary citizenship.”

Loki gave a low hum as he considered her words. His mouth turned down slightly at the corners he looked down at the woman, “If I’m understanding correctly, you’re being an ungrateful mortal that would seek to end her family’s reign of nobility, lesser as it may be.”

The grip Darcy had on Loki’s arm tightened to a point where it became uncomfortable. Despite how much she wanted to throttle him for his words Darcy didn’t let it show in her tone, “That would be the common opinion, particularly that of my Aunt’s. And if you’ll forgive my bluntness, but I don’t give a damn. My mind is settled on the matter.”

Loki had to give her credit for her solid control. Entering into the private dining room meant just for the royal family and any invited guests Loki gave no further comments on the matter.

Odin sat at the head of the grand table. Frigga sat to his right, Thor to his left with Jane right next to him. Loki lead Darcy to the second seat down from Frigga, once he’d pushed in her chair he took the seat between her and Frigga. With everyone seated the servants came in with the first course of appetizers.

No one said a word until the plates had all been served. Just as Darcy took a bite of what she imagined to be quail egg, or at least its equivalent, Frigga asked, “Lady Darcy what might those markings be on your arms?”

Feeling all attention on her, save for Jane who had anticipated this coming up, Darcy quickly swallowed her small amount of food. Smiling pleasantly she lowered her shawl so that everyone could see her tattoos clearly. Her eyes on the Queen Darcy replied, “These tattoos each have an important memory connected to them.”

“What of the rose with two stems?” Entirely fascinated Frigga leaned just a bit closer for a better look. She felt Odin’s displeasure at her interest in the mortal and promptly ignored him. The point of inviting Jane Foster and Darcy was to help settle into the thought of Thor choosing a mortal for a wife.

The smile wavered as Darcy answered somberly, “It’s to represent my parents, here just along the top of the rose is the date of their death.”

“I grieve for the loss of their time in your life.” Frigga truly meant her words. Her thoughts going to her wayward son next to her. To him he’d certainly lost his father, she feared what would become of his fragile state of mind should he lose her before he was ready.

Darcy’s smile brightened a bit, “I’ve long since accepted their passing, and this rose brings to mind only the best memories I have of them.”

“That’s lovely dear one.” This ended the conversation for a time as the participants continued to eat.

As the meal progressed through the main course and then into dessert Frigga constantly stirred up conversation. She asked Jane about her progress with building a Bifrost. To Thor she asked about the Midgardian defenders and if they would require his aid any time soon. She even prompted Odin to speak about the progress being made in finishing the repairs to the palace and its defense mechanism. (There was a pointed glare to both Loki and Thor during the point when the pillars and one of the old king statues was brought up. Darcy and Jane did their best to restrain their snickers at the sight of Thor ducking his head from the silent reprimand.)

Just as dessert was being finished Frigga turned her attention to Loki, “Loki dear, what have you planned for the next day?”

Uncertain what his mother was doing asking such a silly question he scoffed, “The same as always mother. Keeping to my rooms and out of the way, as has been….requested of me.” There was a slight snarl at the end as he directed this to Odin.

“Well there’ll be time for that another day. Lady Jane will be spending her day with myself and Thor tomorrow, during which time Lady Darcy will be left idle. I thought you might like to escort her around the palace.” Frigga didn’t meet anyone’s incredulous stares as she ate the last of her chocolate delicacy.

To everyone’s continued surprise Odin stared Loki down, “What say you Loki?”

Sitting so close to Loki as she was Darcy caught the flex in his jaw just before he replied, “It would be my delight to show Lady Darcia around.”

_ ‘Yea and you’re going to make it a living hell for me while you’re at it.’  _ Feeling the need to add in her own opinion Darcy tried a feeble, “I truly don’t mean to impose, I’d planned to spend the day in the library at best.”

“Then there is no one better suited to escort you there. Loki spends much of his time there as it is.” The underlying message of ‘You’ll both do what you’re told’ in Odin’s words made Darcy grind her own teeth. She wondered how Loki hadn’t ground his into dust living with the old fucker.

The matter settled Odin stood and left without so much as an, “Excuse me.”

Finished her dessert Frigga turned to Jane, “I’ll send one of my ladies in waiting to fetch you come morning dear. Perhaps I will see you during noon meal Lady Darcy, I’m interested to hear the stories connected to each of your tattoos.”  

Frigga was a such a caring and warm woman that Darcy couldn’t help but smile back, “I would be more than willing to share them Your Majesty.”

Frigga took her leave to follow after her king and husband.

Without the presence of their parents to keep them in check Loki became gloom incarnate. Pushing his plate away he leaned back in his seat to stare daggers at Darcy, “I’m to be saddled with you then.”

Finishing her current bite of chocolate bliss Darcy gave him her best frozen smile in turn, “If you noticed I did try to ease out of the arrangement. Should you choose not to show me around I will not be too put out. I’m sure I could find my way to the library with the assistance of a servant.”

“It would do you no harm to escort Darcy.” Thor’s attempt to give ease to the situation only managed to aggravate it further.

“You’ve no say in this  _ Thor.  _ I’ve already agreed to mother’s request and I will see it done.” Loki’s voice was full of ice that seemed to pierce Thor just the tiniest bit more.

Jane made a face at Darcy that screamed ‘Do something!’

Sighing through her nose Darcy made up her mind quickly, “If you would escort me back to my room, I’m sure we can discuss an alternative arrangement.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed a slight bit in suspicion. Keeping to his own etiquette lectures he stood and offered her his arm once more. Once they’d left the dining room Loki seethed, “And what alternative would you recommend mortal?”

“First I would suggest you promptly calm yourself, acting up over such a small matter will only lead us both into hot water with Odin. I would much prefer to see you succeed at being civil. You may stare me down all you like, The Beast had a sharper gaze than yours. Secondly I would suggest we settle on a half way point.” Darcy’s tone remained indifferent as she more or less told Loki to calm his tits and act like the 1000 year old adult he was.

Loki placed his hand over Darcy’s on his arm and pulled her abruptly into a small side passage. Glaring her down he growled, “You will not speak to me in such a manner. Or do you forget that I could easily smother your tiny existence and hide your remains with none the wiser. It would be oh so easy to have a duplicate of you take your place.”

Darcy had had enough.

Loki blinked, and it suddenly seemed as if an entirely different woman stood in front of him. Her stiff posture was gone, replaced with shoulders that were hunched. Her politely calm face had melted into one of open fury. Most surprisingly her eyes seemed to take on an inner fire that had been absent through the meal, “Okay you know what asshole, I’ve had enough of your attitude. I don’t care about whatever happened to your brain from your trip through space. You’re acting like a brat throwing a temper tantrum. So you’re under house arrest? So what?! You could be rotting in a jail cell right now, but instead you get to sleep in a luxury bed, have hot baths and delicious meals pretty much whenever you fucking want. If you’re pissy about the arrangement I don’t see you whining to Odin or your mom. So grow the fuck up! Now….What do you want to do about tomorrow?”

Stunned by this abrupt switch Loki could only ask, “How did you do that?”

Darcy rolled her eyes, “Oh for the love of, I don’t even know where to begin with that one. Listen, are you ready to talk about tomorrow, or do I need to keep acting like a soulless noble for you to have a conversation with?”

Composing himself Loki settled into a more calmer, but still agitated mind set, “We will discuss it in the morning.” Not bothering to wait for her to squawk at him again Loki pulled her back out to the main hall.

“If that is your wish Your Highness.” Glancing down at the woman he found he was escorting the noble woman once more.

“You may have control over your composure, but certainly not your temper Lady Darcia.” He smirked when he felt her nails dig into his arm in warning.

“My temper may be quick, but not once have I lost my composure when it counts the most.”

Bringing her to a stop in front of her door Loki peered down at her curiously, “No composure is without a weakness.”

Darcy’s gaze seemed to age despite the wry smirk she gave him, “The Beast forged my composure to the point where even she could not find any flaw.”

“Whoever this Beast may be, she was not me. Or do you forget my titles mortal?” Loki’s smug smirk dared her to act stupid.

“You may have a silvertongue your Highness, but my composure is not unlike a shield. If it were to hold a physical form, even the Captain would be envious.”

“We shall see Lady Darcia. I bid you goodnight.” Without warning he took the hand that had rested on his arm and pulled it to his lips for a kiss. That done he spun on his heel and left.

Darcy stood in front of her door for a minute longer before switching out of Baroness Barbie mode. Going into her room she felt a headache beginning to come on, “Damn, I must be really rusty.”

Slipping out of her dress and undoing the work done to her hair Darcy continued to grumble about Loki’s behavior. “I guess I can’t blame him for being a total dickweed since he had to grow up with that old fart.”

Getting into bed dressed in her overly large nightshirt with the Black Widow on it Darcy muttered sleepily, “I’d love to see Loki go head to head with The Beast. Would be the smack down of attitudes and sticks from up their asses for all time. Winner takes on Odin.” Snickering to herself at the mental image Darcy blew out the candle next to her bed and went to sleep.

  
  
  



End file.
